Mikey's anger attack
by Soniccouples10
Summary: The normally calm mellow Turtle finally snaps when I prank goes to far


In the sewers of New York a turtle in orange was bored outta his shell "Man am I bored I gotta find SOMETHING to do" "Well you could try training" Splinter said walking by "Uhh..No offence Master Splinter but..I'm trying to relax here" Mikey said putting his headphones on and listening to music. Meanwhile Mikey's older brother Raph was bored aswell "Aw man is there ANYTHING to do other than training?" he then saw Mikey listening to his music and thought he'd play around with his younger brother Raph walks over behind Mikey and grabs his headphones from him. "Hey Raph give it back I was listening to it!" Mikey said trying to get his stereo from his big brother "No" Was the reply he Mikey had it he pounced Raph and started punching him like crazy " MIKE!" Leo and Donnie said pulling the mad turtle off Raph who was bleeding from his mouth and nose "What has gotten into you!"Leo asked which got Mikey out of his anger state he saw his brother on the floor holding his face "R-Raph?"

"Michelangelo what happened?" Splinter asked while Leo and Donnie let Mikey go who was shivering in fright and fear " I-I -I GOTTA GO!" He said grabbing a trench coat and leaving the lair in a on with Mikey he was met by Vernon at Viney's pizza place "So you actually did that to Raph?" He asked and Mikey nodded sadly "I could've killed him..I NEARLY DID VERNON!" "N-Now Mikey calm down people lashout at times even Casey lashed out a few times remember?" oh man did Mikey remember he sighed got up and left after paying the bill and went onto a roof top hoping to be was wrong a hand touched his shoulder he spun around and saw his older brother Raph RIGHT infront of he might hurt him again he ran off with his big brother hot on his trail.

"W-WHY IS HE FOLLOWING ME!" Mikey thought running and jumping from building and trying to loose Raph.

"MIKE STOP FOR A SECOND!" "N-NO RAPH!" Mikey said tears sliding down his cheecks he finally stopped after he hit a dead end and was getting scared of what Raph was gonna do "Mike I want a word with you...Now." Raph said having Mikey turn to face him "Leave me alone Raph! " the younger turtle said

(Outside the story:

Mikey: Did you have to call me the younger turtle?

Me: Well Mikey you are the LIL brother so..Yeah I have to.

Mikey: GRR! SC when this is over start running...

Me: GUYS MIKEY THREATEN ME!

Raph: MIKE!

Mikey: But Raph..

Raph: SC continue with the story.

Me: Got it)

"No Mikey I won't EVERYONE is worried about you" "Well they shouldn't I can take care of myself,I DON'T ALWAYS NEED HELP FROM YOU GUYS!" Mikey started his rant with tears starting to poor trying his might to hold them back "I HATE BEING THE YOUNGER BROTHER!" he shouted making Raph worried "What you mean Mikey?" he asked trying to calm his lilbrother down "I-I always get you guys in trouble I feel like I can't do ANYTHING without help even I can't get out of trouble without you guys help..AND IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVS!" Mikey said clapsing onto his knees,Raph kneeled down next to his brother "Mike Are you saying that you had those thoughts bottled up this whole time?" "Y-Yes..*sniff* I just wanted to try and do stuff on my own..But I can't seem to do that right."

"Mikey you are SO clueless at times bro" Raph said hugging him "But Raph I ALWYS mess up on stuff"

"So we all do Mike you're not the only one ya know." Raph said helping Mikey up and the headed home,but Mikey still was guilty for attacking his brother and Raph noticed "Mikey just forget that it happened ok?" "Raph i nearly killed ya" "Yeah NEARLY you didn't so forget it!" "Ok Raph...You think the others will be causes around me now?" Mikey asked worried about how the others will treat him "No I don't think so bro...BUT if you lash out again they might..Oh and another thing" *he said grabbing mikey's bandanna" You tell anyone about me showing you my soft side you're dead,understand?" "Y-Yeah Bro I understand" Mikey replied sweating in fear,Raph let Mikey go and the walked back to the lair Raph may want to forget this night but Mikey never will.


End file.
